1 Chamada Perdida
by Dama Antiga
Summary: Ino não imaginava que ouvir telefonemas fantasmagóricos a levaria àquilo.


**1 Chamada Perdida**

No começo Ino pensou que o barulho de um celular tocando também fizesse parte do sonho que estava tendo, mas a insistência com que o som se repetia e se tornava cada vez mais alto a fizeram acordar.

Quando ela finalmente encontrou forças, abriu os olhos.

Pelo o que ela conseguia se lembrar, o seu celular havia sido deixado em cima da mesinha de centro da sala, em frente ao sofá onde ela estava deitada. Ela esticou o braço e o alcançou, iluminando a tela logo em seguida para checar quem havia tentado entrar em contato.

- Estranho...

Não havia sinal de nenhuma chamada perdida e nem mesmo de mensagem recebida. Ela devia mesmo ter sonhado com aquilo.

Eram quase seis e meia da tarde, mas o céu já estava quase que completamente escuro por ser o início do inverno. Ino olhou para o garoto adormecido ao seu lado no sofá. A expressão serena no rosto pálido emoldurado pelos cabelos castanhos fez brotar um arrependimento no seu coração pelo o que ela ia fazer a seguir.

- Shikamaru, acorda! – a garota disse ao mesmo tempo em que o chacoalhava.

- Hum, só mais cinco minutos... – o garoto resmungou, se virando para o outro lado.

- Não, mais nem um minuto! Os meus pais vão chegar e não podem te ver aqui. Você sabe que eles não gostam que nós fiquemos sozinhos em casa!

Shikamaru se remexeu no sofá e se sentou.

- Mas nós não fizemos nada, só estávamos dormindo!

- Eu sei, mas não é isso que os meus pais iriam pensar!

- Ai, que coisa mais complicada... Tudo bem, eu vou embora! – disse o garoto, se levantando.

- Você sabe que se eu pudesse, eu não te deixava sozinho nem um só minuto! – disse Ino se aconchegando a Shikamaru.

- Isso seria um pouco chato, sabe.

- Shikamaru! – disse a garota com voz de chateada.

- É brincadeira! Então, você me acompanha até a minha casa? – Shikamaru exibia um sorriso torto ao dizer isso.

Ino gargalhou.

- Mas é claro!

Ino se despediu de Shikamaru, em frente à porta do apartamento onde ele morava, com um beijo. Ela atravessou o corredor e entrou em seu próprio apartamento. Os dois deram uma última olhada um para outro e fecharam as portas ao mesmo tempo.

De volta ao apartamento, a garota se escancarou no sofá do qual ela tinha saído há pouco tempo. Lembrando do que a fez acordar, ela deu uma olhada em seu celular mais uma vez. Nada.

_-x-_

Eram aproximadamente três horas da manhã e, ao contrário dos outros dias, Ino não estava dormindo. Tudo isso porque há mais ou menos uma hora o seu celular havia tocado a despertando do seu sono. Bem, Ino _pensou_ ter ouvido o seu celular tocar. Quando ela foi checá-lo, de novo não havia nada de diferente, nem mesmo a bateria estava exigindo por atenção.

Desde então Ino não havia conseguido mais dormir, ela apenas ficava se revirando na cama à procura de uma posição confortável. Ela se perguntava se ela estaria alucinando ou então tendo problemas de audição. Aquilo era impossível! Das duas vezes ela tinha certeza que era o toque de celular que ela mesma havia escolhido que estava tocando.

Finalmente o seu cérebro se acalmou, mas por pouco tempo. O celular tocou e Ino deu um salto na cama, o atendendo o mais rápido que era possível.

- Alô?

Chiado. Era tudo o que podia se ouvir vindo do outro lado da linha.

- Alô! Tem alguém aí?

Ninguém respondeu. Por um momento Ino tirou o celular do ouvido para conferir se estava mesmo tendo aquela ligação.

- Eu vou desligar, ouviu?

Mas antes que o fizesse, Ino teve certeza de ter ouvido alguém dizer o seu nome no meio de todo aquele chiado.

- O que? Eu não entendi! Testuda, é você? Sakura, se for você eu juro que eu vou...

O chiado acabou. A ligação acabou. Quem quer que fosse do outro lado da linha, havia desligado.

Ino foi até o registro de chamadas recebidas do celular, mas não reconheceu o número. Quem seria?

Nem bem cinco minutos haviam se passado, uma mensagem de texto enviada pelo mesmo número chegou.

"**Garagem do prédio. Agora.**"

_-x-_

Quem seria o maluco que estaria na garagem do prédio? Pior, quem seria o maluco que teria a ousadia de pensar que poderia mandar em alguma coisa da vida dela? Mais perguntas passavam pela cabeça de Ino, que estava a mil por hora

É claro que ela não iria até a garagem! Por que ela faria isso? Poderia ser algum ladrão ou coisa pior...

Se bem que a segurança do prédio onde ela morava era perfeita, nenhuma pessoa perigosa vinda de fora poderia estar ali há essa hora. Sem falar que a maioria dos moradores do prédio eram aposentados que não conseguiam nem dar um passo sequer sem as suas bengalas, quem diria fazer qualquer tipo de mal a ela.

Pronto, estava decidido! Ela iria ver quem era que estava na garagem. Maldita seja a curiosidade nessas horas. Mas Ino pensou que deveria ser Shikamaru! Os garotos eram bem idiotas quando queriam.

Ino calçou as suas pantufas e se dirigiu para fora do seu apartamento sem fazer qualquer barulho que pudesse acordar os seus pais.

Dentro do elevador, ela procurava se distrair com o reflexo do seu pijama do Bob Esponja e com o seu cabelo loiro despenteado, para poder esquecer o quanto aquele lugar era assustador à noite.

Última parada, garagem. As portas do elevador se abriram e imediatamente o cheiro de umidade típico de subsolos irritou o nariz de Ino. Ela começava a se arrepender de ter tido a idéia de ir até ali. Ela estava dando a volta quando a sua visão periférica capturou o movimento de alguém perto da única luz que estava acesa naquela hora, e que ficava a mais ou menos uns 50 metros de onde ela estava.

- Quem é você?

Ino disse sem sair da porta do elevador. Era melhor prevenir do que remediar.

A pessoa que estava ali não era nenhum dos amigos de Ino ou qualquer outro de seus conhecidos. Era um garoto, mais ou menos da sua idade, com cabelos ruivos e olhos claros. Ele vestia uma calça preta e uma camisa da mesma cor, com os últimos botões abertos.

Ele não disse nada e deu um, dois passos em direção a ela.

- QUEM É VOCÊ? – a garota gritou.

- Você deveria estar preocupada em saber o que eu _sou_. – o garoto ruivo disse ao parar de se aproximar quando já havia encurtado a metade do caminho entre os dois.

Ino não pode deixar de notar que ele tinha uma voz linda, e um pouco assustadora também.

- O.K. O que você é? – ela estava tendo mesmo aquela conversa?

- Eu sou um vampiro.

- Ah, fala sério! Você pensa que eu vou acreditar nisso? Acho que alguém por aqui anda lendo Crepúsculo demais... – disse a garota com voz de quem já estava perdendo a paciência.

O rapaz sorriu. Ino estreitou os olhos e viu que os caninos do garoto eram mais compridos e pontudos que o normal.

- Presas de plástico! Hoje em dia qualquer idiota tem uma dessas!

- Tem certeza? – perguntou o garoto no meio de uma risada.

Ino se perguntava o que ele queria dizer com aquilo e do que havia achado graça. Foi quando todos os dentes do garoto cresceram e ficaram do mesmo modo que os caninos estavam.

- Eu acho que não é qualquer idiota que consegue fazer isso! – disse a garota enquanto recuava.

Ino entrou no elevador e apertou o botão que levava ao seu andar. O que estava acontecendo ali? Ainda bem que ela não havia se afastado muito do elevador, se não...

Ino pensou nisso cedo demais. De repente, ela se sentiu ser arrancada do elevador e ser presa pelos braços por alguém, ou algo, muito rápido.

- O que você quer? – Ino disse enquanto tentava se livrar do aperto, em vão.

- Não é óbvio? O seu sangue.

Agora que ele estava mais perto, perto até demais, Ino pode perceber o quanto o rosto dele era assustador. Mas se não fossem pelos dentes e os olhos sinistros, ele até pareceria com uma pessoa normal.

- Por que eu? – disse a garota desesperada.

- Nada pessoal. Você só foi a vítima aleatória e sem sorte da vez. – disse o vampiro com desdém.

- Aqueles telefonemas...

- Ah, aquilo. Sabe, eu gosto de brincar com a comida. – o garoto gargalhou.

Ino não havia achado graça.

- Mas será que a gente não poderia conversar só um pouquinh...

Um grito ficou entalado na garganta quando Ino sentiu dentes rasgarem a pele do seu pescoço. O seu sangue, assim como a sua vida, estava acabando.

No dia seguinte, Ino foi dada como desaparecida. Ela nunca foi encontrada. Nem viva e nem morta.

* * *

><p>Então, eu escrevi essa fanfic hoje e não me aguentei até que eu a terminei e pude postá-la.<p>

Baseada em fatos reais, mas nem tanto assim.

Eu espero que vocês gostem! :)


End file.
